


Mates, Apparently

by migratoryslashfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, References to Switching, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratoryslashfan/pseuds/migratoryslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has something very important to tell Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates, Apparently

"Where are you right now?"

Peter glanced up from the book he was pretending to read and looked at Stiles.

"I'm right here," he said, as though it were obvious.

"Well, you are now," Stiles said. "Where _were_ you?"

Peter drew in a breath and held it, marking his place in the book before setting it aside. He held his hand out to Stiles and pulled the boy onto his lap so he straddled Peter's thighs.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked quietly. "You're kind of scaring me here."

"Apologies, that wasn't my intent," Peter said, peering up at him with a small smile. He took both Stiles' hands in his own, sitting forward to kiss him.

"Just tell me," Stiles said. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Peter snorted. "It's nothing bad, it's only... big."

"Are you proposing?" Stiles clapped a hand over his mouth, mumbling behind it, "And I just ruined it, didn't I?"

"Apparently, we're sort of skipping that step," Peter said, enjoying his mate's guesses.

 _Mate_ , he thought to himself. He'd repeated the word in his mind so many times it was starting to sound like a nonsensical jumble of letters.

"We're skipping it how? Are we eloping?"

"We could do that."

"All right, come on: spill. I can't take this suspense. It's frying my nerves, okay? Literally, fry--"

"I'm pregnant," Peter said.

He could see the gears in Stiles' brain working, downshifting as he came to a sudden stop.

"You're what? Are you serious? How do you-- how is that _possible_?"

"Pregnant; yes, very serious; I took a test; werewolf physiology," Peter said, responding to all the questions, even the ones Stiles hadn't finished asking. He squeezed Stiles' hands, a reassurance in case he was about to start freaking out about this.

"Is this..." Stiles gulped, thumbs rubbing circles on Peter's skin. "This is from the night we switched?"

"Yes. That seems the only time it _could've_ happened."

"So you knew this was possible then?"

"Yes, but not a guarantee. Not even likely."

"So what? We were just lucky?"

Peter shook his head, coming up with the words. "We weren't lucky-- or if we were, it certainly wasn't bad luck. At least, I don't think it was." He watched Stiles for a reaction, but so far shock and confusion were all Stiles had exhibited so far. There was no way he could want a child with Peter, right? The boy was barely in college at that point, and this thing between them still felt too new to risk shaking it up like this.

"If not luck... What?"

"There's only one way for this to happen," Peter continued, "and that's between mates."

Stiles eyebrows shot up. "Mates? You mean, you and I were, like, destined for each other or something?" He chuckled after the question, but it was clear he didn't find any of this amusing. Once the panic reached his eyes, it hadn't left.

"It's not like that," Peter tried explaining. "It isn't a predetermined thing. Mates are a choice, one that both parties have to make. There's a certain level of, well, commitment, and... trust."

"So we trust each other," Stiles said, relaxing a little on Peter's lap. "But commitment? We haven't..."

"Not a proclamation," Peter clarified. "A demonstration. Being there for each other when walking away was maybe the better option."

"I feel like I'm doing all the freaking out about this," Stiles said. "How are you so calm?"

"I've had time to wrap my head around it. Truthfully, I had more trouble believing you trusted me." He gave Stiles a sad smile.

"I've told you I do." Stiles released Peter's hand so he could touch his face, tipping his chin up to make their eyes meet. "I'm not going anywhere, you know. If you want me gone, you'll have to come up with something bigger than being knocked up to scare me off."

Peter smirked. "I don't think I could."

"Good," Stiles replied. "Now about eloping..."

"Now it's my turn to ask if _you're_ serious."

"I'm very serious," Stiles said. "And we're not doing it."

Peter felt his heart sink. "Oh."

"My dad would probably kill me if I got married and didn't invite him. And Scott totally would."

Looking up to see Stiles grinning broadly, Peter smiled. "You want a big wedding, don't you?"

"Only if it's with you."

"That's probably the corniest thing you've ever said to me."

"I'll be sure to put it in my vows then."

Peter knew he'd never get the last word on this, or anything ever, so he shut Stiles up the only other way he knew how: with a kiss that held the promise of more to come.


End file.
